


One direction sick fics

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Gen, Sickfic, larry stylinson - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-12
Updated: 2017-12-12
Packaged: 2019-02-14 01:34:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12996957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: One direction sick fics





	1. Stomach bug (Harry)

Louis POV

I wake up and see it's still dark outside. When I take a look at the clock I notice it's only 7 a.m., that explains why it's still dark. I turn around and take a look at my still sleeping boyfriend. He's so gorgeous, with his perfect hair and his cute nose, his eyes. Just everything. I'm really blessed to have a boyfriend like him. I stroke his hair and kiss him on his forehead. I decide to surprise him, I'm going to bring him breakfast in bed. I get out of bed and go downstairs There I start preparing a nice breakfast for both of us. 

Harry POV

I wake up to a stinging pain in my stomach, I squeeze my eyes shut because it hurts so bad. I feel nauseous too, like I can throw up at any moment. I want to tell Louis because he always knows how to cheer me up, but I notice that he's not in bed anymore. Just as I want to get out of bed, the door of our bedroom swings open. And there he is, my sweet boyfriend, holding a tray full of delicious looking food. 

\----------------------------------------------

"Good morning Haz, I made you some nice breakfast. Surprise, surprise." Louis says, smiling. 

"Oh Lou, that's so sweet of you." Harry answers.

Louis puts the tray on the nightstand and crawls back into bed. He drapes one of his arms around Harry and puts his head on his boyfriend's stomach.

"OW!" Harry screams when Louis puts his head on his stomach.

"Everything okay love?" Louis asks concerned.

"My stomach hurts." Harry replies, with a painfull face.

"Oh Haz... want me to rub it?"

"Hmm... yes, that would be nice."

Louis starts rubbing circles on Harry's belly. Then Harry sits up with a start, covering his mouth with one hand and clutching his stomach with the other. Louis directly knows what's going to happen so he takes the trashcan that is standing in the corner of the room and puts it in front of Harry. Harry directly starts throwing up, probably his dinner from last night. Louis starts rubbing circles on his boyfriend's back, trying to make him feel comfortable. When the fit passed he put the trashcan next to the bed and laid  himself back down. 

"Hey Haz... are you okay now?" 

"I don't feel good..."

"I noticed. Oh Haz, love... you're really pale."

"Hmmm. I'm still nauseous."

Louis puts his hand on Harry's forehead.

"You're warm. I'll go get a thermometer, okay?"

"All right. Thanks Lou."

Louis went into their bathroom and started looking for the thermometer. When he managed to find it after ten minutes, he returned to the bedroom and found Harry hovered over the trashcan, puking his guts out once more. He directly ran over to Harry and started rubbing some circles on his back again. When the fit had passed he pulled him closer and made his head rest on his lap.

"Sorry Lou..."

"Sorry for?"

"Breakfast. You spent so much time on preparing it and I didn't even take one bite... but I really can't, I don't feel good... at all."

"Oh sweety, don't worry about that. It's okay, you're sick my love, I understand. Now open your mouth so I can check your temperature."

Harry obeyed and opened his mouth Louis put the thermometer into Harry's mouth and waited for the beep. 

*BEEP BEEP BEEP*

"39°C (102.2°F), that's definitely a fever love." Louis stated. 

Harry sighed. He hated being sick.

"Ugh, I hate being sick."

"I know Haz, but don't worry, I'm here for you."

"Thanks Lou, I love you boo bear."

"Aww... love you too Haz."

"Hmmm... I'm tired, so tired."

"Try to sleep a little love, it's good for you."

"I'm going to do that. Will you lay with me? Just until I sleep?"

"Sure Haz, of course I'll do that."

"Thanks Lou. Eh, can you get me an extra blanket? I'm cold."

"Sure love. I'll be right back."

Louis took a blanket out of the cupboard and draped it over his sick boyfriend's shoulders and made him lie down and crawled into bed as well and pulled him into a hug to warm him up. He starts stroking Harry's hair with one hand and rubbing circles on his stomach with his other hand. After a good ten minutes he heard Harry's breathing even out and noticed he fell asleep. 

Later that day Harry had several more rounds. Of course Louis was there to comfort him, hold his hair, give him everything he needed. And most of all, to love him. Because love is the most important thing there is. 

After three days Harry was better. All thanks to the good care of his loving boyfriend.

\------------------------------------------------

So, first sickfic ever. I hope you liked it. I'm go try to post like 3 fics a week. 

English is not my native language, so I'm sorry for eventual grammatical mistakes.

Kisses 


	2. Vertigo (Louis)

Louis POV

I woke up feeling really weird. From the moment I opened my eyes, I had the feeling the room was spinning. Or was it me who was spinning? I didn't know. Probably it was just my body giving me a sign that I should eat something. Maybe I would feel better after breakfast. I turned around, wanting to give a kiss to my lovely boyfriend, but he wasn't in bed anymore. He was always the first one to get up. I liked to sleep in, when I had the time. I decided to go downstairs and eat something. Harry was probably waiting for me, like he always did. So sweet. When I stood up from the bed, I was hit by a dizzy spell. I couldn't hold my balance and fell to the ground.

Harry's POV

I was up bright and early today. I took a look at Louis who was still sleeping. My heart melted. He was so cute. I would love to cuddle with him, even maybe more than that, but he was sleeping so peacefully that I decided not to wake him and go downstairs instead. When I was downstairs I started with setting the table. When that was done, I prepared some breakfast. Nothing special, just bread and toppings. I made sure that the toppings were Louis' favorites. He just deserved the best. Then all of a sudden I heard a loud thud. Sounds like something fell down. I ran upstairs to check what it was and found Louis on the ground.

Louis POV

Ow! That hurt. I hurt my foot a little bit while falling down. Not that it was broken or something, but just an annoying, uncomfortable feeling. Stupid dizzy spell, probably got up too fast. I saw our bedroom door swinging open. And there was Harry, with a worried look on his face.

No one's POV

"Louis, boo bear, what happened?"  
" I just fell over, clumsy, as always. You know me."  
" Oh boo bear. Did you hurt yourself?"  
" My foot hurts a little, but it's not that bad honestly."  
" All right, be careful with your foot then. Can you stand on it love?"  
" Haven't tried yet. I'll try to stand up, just give me a second."  
" Take as long as you need love."

Louis stood up slowly, Harry took him by his arms and helped him up. Louis had the feeling that his surroundings were moving again. He nearly fell to the ground, again, but Harry could hold him up.

"Wow..." Louis said.  
"Easy love, what's wrong?"  
"I don't know, I just feel a little dizzy, like everything around me is moving."  
"Oh love... maybe you should eat something. You know what, let's get you back to bed and I'll bring your breakfast upstairs. How does your foot feel?"  
"Thanks Haz, well, it doesn't hurt too bad, just a little bit of an uncomfortable feeling, but that'll pass soon."  
"Okay love, I'll go get your breakfast and an ice pack, just to be sure it doesn't swell up."  
"Thanks Haz, I love you."  
"I love you more." Harry said and blew a kiss at his boyfriend.

Harry went downstairs and put their breakfast on a tray. He took an ice pack out of the freezer as well. When he had everything, he went back upstairs. 

"Here Lou, an ice pack." Harry said, putting the ice on Louis' foot. It didn't look that bad, it wasn't even bruised.   
"Thanks Haz. You're so sweet."

"You're welcome. You're sweeter. Here is your breakfast love."  
"Mmmhh... my favorite. You're so thoughtfull. You always know how to make me feel better."  
"Maybe that's just one of my many talents." Harry said, smiling.  
"Maybe." Louis answered and smiled back at him.

After they finished breakfast, they decided to get up. Louis felt way better after breakfast. 

"I'm going downstairs love, I think I'm going for some groceries, there's not much left in the fridge. Wanna go with me?" Harry asked.  
"Sure, I need quite a few things myself." Louis answered.  
"All right love, let's take a shower first. Wanna come with me?" Harry asked.  
"Mmmh... I can't say no to that." Louis answered.

Louis got out of bed. He took a few steps and got a dizzy spell again.

"Haz...!" Louis shouted. Harry was just too late to catch him and he fell to the ground.  
"Oh my, Louis! Are you all right?" Harry asked concerned.  
"I don't know what it is, I'm just so dizzy." Louis said.  
"Maybe we should go to the doctors. This isn't good."  
"Haz... I'm sure it will pass."

"All right, just lay down for a moment. But if you have another dizzy spell later today, I'm taking you to the doctors, no discussion."

"Okay."

Louis had been sleeping for a few hours. He woke up to a grumbling stomach. Harry was downstairs, he already went for groceries, without Louis. 

Louis POV

I'm so hungry. I think I'm going downstairs and grab a bite. I'm not dizzy anymore, so I guess it's safe to stand up.

No one's POV  
Louis stood up. He wasn't feeling dizzy, so he went downstairs. But as soon as he stepped into the living room, the dizzyness came back, worse then before. He was sweating as well and he started to feel nauseous. Harry noticed something was wrong and ran over to Louis. He could catch him just on time. Harry guided Louis to the big couch. Louis covered his mouth with his hands.

"Need to throw up?" Harry asked.  
Louis nodded. Harry ran to the kitchen and took a bowl and placed it under Louis. Then Louis threw up. Harry rubbed his back.

 

"'m sorry." Louis said.  
"It's all right love, don't be sorry. I'm calling a doctor now, this isn't good Lou. What else do you have except for being dizzy?"   
"I'm kinda sweaty, a bit nauseous and as soon as I stand up, I have the feeling the room is spinning around."  
"Oh, Lou... just rest a little okay? I'll make the call."  
"Okay, thanks Haz."

 

Harry had called the doctors and they could come right away.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------At the doctors  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Mr. Tomlinson? Follow me please." the doctor said, as he came to take them out of the waiting room. Harry had to give support to Louis, because Louis was swaying.

"So, tell me Mr. Tomlinson, what are your symptoms?"

They explained everything to the doctor and he examined Louis.   
"Mr. Tomlinson, you are having a case of vertigo."  
"What does that mean exactly?" Louis asked.  
"It means that you get dizzy spells. Having the feeling that you're spinning, but you aren't. You can also get nauseous and throw up. There is not much you can do about it, it'll go away by itself, but I advice you to take it easy today. The best is to stay in bed. It'll be gone in the morning."  
"All right doctor, thank you."

Harry helped Louis to the car and went home.

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Back at home  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry helped Louis up the stairs and into bed. He place a bowl next to his boyfriend, just in case. Poor Louis.

Harry's POV  
Poor Louis. He's so dizzy. I'm going to make sure he gets everything he needs. And I'm going to lay beside him and cuddle with him. I know it makes him feel better. I know he likes it. I like it too. A lot. I like him. His beautiful face, his soft skin. My boyfriend. 

Louis POV  
I was still dizzy. Harry had helped me into bed and had been really sweet and nice to me. He had brought me tea and some cookies. He went to lay with me and cuddled with me. He's so wonderful. 

No one's POV

"Harry? I think I'm going to sleep a little, I'm kind of tired."  
"That's all right love, just sleep. But before you go to sleep, I need to ask you something first."  
"What is it Haz? Just ask."  
"Well, maybe it's not the right moment, but I was wondering... Do you want to marry me?"  
"Oh Haz... YES, a thousand times yes." Louis answered, kissing his Haz with a lot of passion.

The next day, Louis was okay again. He was already thinking about what he was going to wear on the big day, even though they didn't schedule the date yet.

 

I hope you liked it :)


End file.
